


Before You Were Never Mine

by ilokheimsins



Series: Inceptiversary 2017 Bingo [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, it's just a straight line of unrequited love, it's not even a love triangle, or a love angle, times two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilokheimsins/pseuds/ilokheimsins
Summary: Ariadne's never been strong enough to deny her curiosity before but this is the first time she's wanted to go back and stop herself.





	Before You Were Never Mine

**Author's Note:**

> ( 6 / 25 ) of Inceptiversary 2012 Bingo
> 
> I would say I'm sorry but the alternative plotline had Eames dying ok.

It’s the smile that does it.  A soft, little thing that brings the corners of his eyes down and the hint of a dimple out.  It’s something that’s warm and just for Eames and Ariadne feels guilty looking at it.

It makes Arthur look young and whole again, like he hasn’t lost bits of his soul, one tiny spark at a time as he killed another person or shot his friends in the face for the millionth time.  He lets Eames stroke his knuckles over his cheek and turns to kiss the palm.

“Darling,” Eames murmurs and the sound carries across the empty warehouse.

“Mr. Eames,” Arthur replies and it’s fond, a blend of love and resignation and laughter all wrapped up into one.

“I lo-lo-lo-lo—”

The image of Eames glitches and fades away and Arthur is left gazing into the golden burst of light coming through the window opposite himself.  He reaches up to touch his cheek and Ariadne feels it deep in her soul, knows that just like she loves him, he loves Eames and neither of them will ever see their feelings returned.

“I made donuts,” Ariadne blurts out suddenly and claps her hands over her mouth when Arthur whips around to face her.  His eyes search her and whatever transgression caused by her curiosity pushing her to go into Arthur’s dreams is cleared by what he sees on her face.

His eyes are sad but grateful when he stands and makes his way over to her.  His hair slips out of its pomade and his clothes meld into a t-shirt and jeans and he looks like someone Ariadne would have made friends with in university.  He slings an arm around her shoulder and says, “Yeah, donuts sound good.”


End file.
